


Drabbles, ficlets, etc

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: just a place to keep my drabbles and ficlets. ratings will vary i'll make a note at the beginning if over T





	1. Aquarium Date (100 follower giveaway)

Ever the gentleman, Rhett walked around to the passenger side of his truck and opened the door for Link, taking his hand as he hopped out. He loved when they could escape school and their tiny town; the murmurs and rumours and just be together.

They walked around the North Carolina Aquarium hand in hand; teenagers in love. They went through a tunnel, bioluminescent creatures swimming around them, the light dancing playfully.

“Wow, it’s almost like they aren’t real,” Link said.

“What do you mean?” Rhett asked, wrapping his arms around Link’s waist.

“I dunno, like they’re  _mythical_  or summthin’.”


	2. 2nd Day of 1st Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 themed drabble

Ms. Locklear picked up the long white stick of chalk and wrote ‘dozen’ on the green chalk board. “Children, who knows what the word dozen means? Yes?” she said, pointing to the little boy with dark brown hair and impossibly blue eyes.

“It means twelve of something, like a dozen eggs.”

“Correct Link! Can you count to twelve _en español_?”

“Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… diez… once…uhhhh…”  _Twelve, what the heck was twelve…_  “doce” the voice of his brand new friend whispered in his ear from the desk behind him. “Doce,” he said confidently.

“Very good Link.”


	3. Rhett's Secret Folder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E

 

In Rhett McLaughlin’s cloud drive he had a file within a file within a file. It was triple password protected and simply titled “nap.” No one knew this file existed. This file held hundreds of pictures of his favourite thing. Pictures of Link napping after sex. He loved how thoroughly spent Link would be after they fucked. Between their work and their wives it was rare that they were able to sneak away, so Rhett just couldn’t help himself. He took a souvenir.

Some of them were of Link asleep, mouth agape in his aeroplane seat after a mile high quickie in the cramped bathroom. Some were of him naked, ass red after being spanked thoroughly. But Rhett’s favourite, the one he would pull up on his phone when he was particularly missing his man, was dark hair splayed against a white pillow; afternoon sun playing off the stubbled face that had just burned his thighs; lips slightly swollen and still glistening from working Rhett’s cock. A small smirk on the lips that knew how to satisfy him so well. Link, blissed out, sleeping in Rhett’s blue v-neck shirt, and nothing else. These pictures were normally private. For Rhett’s eyes only. But this one he posted for the world to see. To the fans it looked innocent, but he knew what it really was and got a thrill from sharing such an intimate moment. He wanted to flirt with danger. He just couldn’t help himself.


	4. First Day of School

In rural North Carolina two 6 year old boys were having an identical conversations with their mothers.

“What if I don’t make any friends?” the boys asked. The blue eyed boy wringing his hands and the blonde boy balling his hands in frustration.

“You will,” their mothers replied.

The first day of school was full of new things. Both boys, nervous, and overwhelmed began  scribbling on their desks; resulting in detention.

They sheepishly coloured in silence until their eyes met, blue and green-grey, and with that look they knew they would both report to their mums a good first day.


	5. NYC Trip

Between tv appearances and outings with their families Rhett and Link finally had a quiet moment to themselves on their working vacation in NYC. Their families were off exploring but the guys hung back, taking it easy for the first time in weeks, kicking back and watching a movie together in the King size bed. When their family returned Link was snoring, mouth open glasses still on his face. Rhett was curled up beside him, arm over Link’s waist. Jessie quietly closed the door motioning to Christy and the kids. They’d give them another hour or so. They deserved it.


	6. Diet coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From inbox drabble prompt

Rhett walked into the office trying to conceal a silver and red can in his giant hand.

 

“Since when do you drink diet, man?” Link asked.

 

“Oh uhhh, I'm trying to drop a few pounds,” Rhett said, sheepishly patting his belly.

 

“Why? You look good to me,” Link said with a sweet smile.

 

“Well the comments…”

 

“Hey,” Link said getting up from his chair and moving close to Rhett. “What did we say about reading the comments?”

 

“I shouldn't do it.”

  
“Thais right,” Link said, prying the diet coke out of Rhett's hand. “Now let's go get us some lunch.”


	7. Heat

The air was thick with humidity, bare backs stuck to leatherette as the drove to the Cape Fear River, blaring country music in the blazing sun. Around every corner they saw water, a mirage caused by the heat. Even when they jumped in the river it offered no relief. It felt like swimming in soup it was so hot. They lay on the bank in briefs, chests heaving with every laboured breath, skin on fire in the hot sun. It wasn't until a thick hand met a small waist that the sky parted and the rain fell. Finally, sweet relief.


	8. seven seconds in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link get stuck playing seven minutes in heaven at a classmates sweet 16

Rhett and Link were psyched to be at their first boy girl party. It was their schoolmate Jennifer’s sweet sixteen and her wood paneled basement was the place to be. Bowls of chips were scattered around the room which was draped in pink and purple streamers, pop music playing on the radio. The boys nervously stood in one corner, Rhett eating fistfulls of chips while Link scanned the room, checking out the other party goers. “Rhett, Link come ’ere!” Jennifer said, taking them both by the hand and leading them over to a circle of kids sitting on the floor. “Time for seven minutes in heaven!” Both boys swallowed thickly, full of nerves and excitement. Jennifer pulled a name out of a hat, “Rhett!” she said. All eyes turned to the tall boy who scratched at his barely there facial hair nervously. “And the lucky lady,” she said reaching into another hat, “is… Link…” Everyone looked around nervously. 

 

“Hey why is my name in the girl hat?!” Link exclaimed. 

 

“Pick another one Jenny,” Rhett said.

 

“Nope! Rules are rules you two get in the closet.” Both boys protested but the birthday girl was going to have her way. 

 

“It’s not like we have to do anything Link. We just have to wait it out,” Rhett said into Link’s ear.

 

The boys crammed themselves into the tiny closet. Rhett was already well over six feet and Link wasn’t taller than most boys his age. Jennifer turned out the light and locked the door. Link was pushed right against Rhett. He could smell his cheap cologne that he was wearing much to much of, but under that he could smell his earthy, muskiness. The smell that was so familiar and unmistakabley Rhett. He let out a small sigh.

 

“So, uhh, you come here often?” Rhett quipped, cracking a joke to break the tension. 

 

“What if people talk about us on Monday?” Link asked. 

 

“They already do behind our backs. Think we’re queer or somethin’ because we’re friends. Don’t pay ‘em no mind. I don’t. Plus, I’m tall. They won’t mess with us.” Link smiled wide, not that Rhett could see his face. It was almost pitch black in the tiny closet. 

 

“Wanna mess with ‘em?” Rhett asked. 

 

“How?”

 

“Make ‘em think we’re actually making out,” Rhett whispered.

 

Link, never one to shy away from a good prank nodded, “ya.”

 

Rhett pushed Link roughly into the closet door, making kissing noises while Link dramatically moaned and whimpered. They both took turns giggling into the other’s shoulder to stifle the noise while the other over compensated to cover with even louder make out noises. 

 

Soon they heard whooping and cheering from outside the closet, their classmates cheering their names. It only made Rhett and Link go further, and be even more dramatic. The seven minutes flew by and soon their classmates were chanting TEN Rhett and Link both got quiet. NINE Rhett’s hand moved to the back of Link’s neck EIGHT Link rose on his tip-toes SEVEN their lips met, tongues intertwining, hands desperately grasping at each other. It may have been short and sweet, but they got their seven seconds in heaven.


	9. change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "i'm not going to change, deal with it." rated M.

Rhett’s eyebrow quirked as Link entered the office dressed in an identical outfit to himself.

“Dude, you’re wearing the same thing. You gotta change.”

“Nope.”

“Link, we can’t wear the same thing. Change your outfit.”

“I’m not going to change, deal with it.”

Rhett stood and loomed over Link with mock menace, Trapping Link against the wall.

“Change,” he said staring Link down.

“Make me,” Link grinned.

Rhett pulled Link’s shirt over his head, his hands roughly fumbled with Link’s fly. Before he knew it he was naked and Rhett’s mouth was all over him. Just as he had planned.


	10. cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was cinnamon

Link kicked the dirt impatiently. “Come on!” He said, reaching out blindly.

“Just a second… okay, look,” Rhett said removing the blindfold.

Link squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright sun. “what the crap?” he said, as he made sense of the redish brown fur and the smell of barnyard, leather and hay. He reached out and pet the bay quarter horse on the neck, who turned to nuzzle him.

Link’s eyes lit up like a child and he giggled as the horse licked his face.

“This is cinnamon,” Rhett said, “Happy birthday buddy, time for you to gallop.”


	11. caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "let daddy take care of you, bo"

Rhett moaned as he tried to get comfortable on the office sofa.

“Your back?” Link asked.

Rhett nodded with tears in his eyes.

“I’ll be right back,” Link said as he dashed out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a hot water bottle, a bottle of Icyhot and a bottle of aspirin.

“It’s okay Link, you don’t have to,” Rhett said as he winced.

“Let daddy take care of you, bo,” Link said as he pulled Rhett’s shirt up.

Rhett sighed. He melted into the sofa as Link’s hands worked the cream into his aching back.


	12. Thirty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was birthday cake

Thirty-four years. Thirty-four birthdays, thirty-four cakes. Each one of them Rhett had been there for. He studied Link’s face. Illuminated by the candles on the birthday cake he looked like the boy Rhett met all those years ago. His sweet smile and blue eyes. But now, at forty, he had a streak of silver hair that was somehow impossibly cool, and tiny wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Wrinkles carved in his face from thirty-four years of laughter. Rhett thought about the next thirty-four years and how many more lines of happiness they needed to mark on each other’s faces.


End file.
